In a feed station, in which the goods supplied by a separate conveyor belt are moved into folded boxes supplied by a second conveyor belt, it must be guaranteed, in order to achieve a smooth sequence of operation, that the goods when being moved into the boxes, do not run up against the side edge flaps of the box. It is known for this purpose to arrange a bridging belt between the conveyor belt for the folded boxes and the conveyor belt for the goods, which bridging belt has two lateral guide plates each facilitating a guiding and sliding of the goods into the box. The guide plates on the bridging belt must be aligned with respect to the folded boxes such that their side edge flaps each become oriented on the outer oppositely facing sides of the guide plates of the bridging belt. It must be assured here that at the moment when the guide plates are oriented in front of the opening into the folded box, the side edge flaps also lie on the respectively correct side of the guide plates.
It is known to arrange the guide plates for the side edge flap of the folded box, which side edge flap is oriented in front of and leads the guide plate on the bridging belt itself, while the guide plate for the trailing side edge flap of the folded box is arranged on a separate upper belt which runs synchronously above the bridging belt and the two other conveyor belts. The disadvantage of this solution is that a gap is formed automatically between the side plate of the upper belt and the bridging belt, thus there exists the danger that the goods can become jammed during the process of sliding into the box.